Some things never fade
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: Legolas comes back to tell Aragorn that Mirkwood has been destroyed and he wants revenge. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Authors' note: As usual I don't own any of this story, except for the names you don not recognize.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Gondor. As peaceful as it had been since the second fall of Sauron. Dawn had just came to the horizon and King Elessar or better known as Aragorn stepped out to meet the mornings cool breeze. Being king had its advantages and disadvantages and right now he wished that he could just disappear. Aragorn sighed as he watched a guardsman come to greet him with some more news to stress over, or so Aragorn thought . "Morning your Highness just thought you'd want to know that Lord Legolas is here, he's entering as we speak." Aragorn nodded his thanks and headed to greet his old friend and brother. He started thinking about all the times they had shared together and didn't even notice his wife and queen coming around the corner. They bumped into each other and Aragorn caught Arwen just before she hit the ground. " Oh Aragorn I didn't see you there and from the looks of it you didn't see me either." Aragorn grinned sheepishly and said "Well I was just going to meet Legolas and I." He broke off with a shrug and Arwen laughed. 'Don't worry my husband let us go meet our friend.' They walked down the hall and into the library. As both could have guessed Legolas was standing admiring the books and occasionally taking one out leafing through it. Although, this time he didn't show much interest and what worried the king more was that Legolas hadn't acknowledged the fact that they were in the room. Aragorn cleared his throat and Legolas jumped a little and turned. Arwen and Aragorn exchanged a look of concern and quickly turned back to their elvish friend. ' Legolas and do not tell me and Aragorn no lies, what is the matter, something is wrong.' Legolas sighed and replied ' Aye my lady, but I came to tell you the truth, when I ..' He broke off with a small sob which made Aragorn worry even more. Aragorn looked at Arwen and she seemed to get the message to leave because she swept off and closed the doors behind her. Aragorn walked to Legolas and sat him down on the couch. He took a seat across from him and lifted Legolas' head to meet his own. ' Mellon nin tell me what is wrong.' 


	2. telling the tale

Thanks for the reviews! And I hope this is soon  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and began. 'When I went home to Mirkwood the trees started telling me of pain near my home. I put off their message and went on.'  
  
Legolas stopped and Aragorn, seeing that he was mildly ashamed nudged his hand as a prompt to go on. 'As I saw Mirkwood I saw something else I'll never forget,' replied Legolas his voice growing angry and full of pain,'The trees were burned cut down and my family, my people dead.'  
  
'I ran to the gates and the sight made me sick, my fathers' realm was destroyed I looked everywhere for survivors and found only a couple elflings, they died in a matter of minutes.' Aragorn looked at his brother with anguish. Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes for a moment and looked back down.  
  
Legolas started to cry and as the sobs grew harder he asked Aragorn,' Brother why must people hate us so much what have we done?' Aragorn shook his head as his eyes started to moist. 'You have done nothing except good.'  
  
Legolas looked back at him and a hint of a smile appeared on his tear- strucked face. 'Thank you Estel, he whispered,' without you I don't know if I ever could have survived.' Aragorn took Legolas' hands in his and replied, 'You're right you'd probably be some pampered little brat if I hadn't come along.'  
  
They both laughed and when their laughter ceased Aragorn led Legolas out of the library and down the hall to Legolas' room. 'I hope this will do mellon nin.' Legolas replied, 'It will do.' 


	3. overheard conversation

Thanks for the comments and reviews! They are all greatly appreciated. Now on to chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Legolas woke up to find the sun streaming in through his windows. From the sun's position it looked to be midday.  
  
He quickly got up, stretched, and put on a new tunic and trousers. Legolas made his way to the dining area where he thought Aragorn might be.  
  
As he approached the dining room he overheard two voices yelling. Legolas stopped walking and deciphered one of the voices to be Aragorn's. He didn't recognized the other. Legolas stood where he was and tried to block the conversation out. Just as he turned to go he heard his name.  
  
'Legolas is a dear friend of mine and of this kingdoms' and he would protect us no matter what the cost besides, he was in his room all night long.'  
  
'That may be true Lord Aragorn,' the other voice replied,' but we still have our doubts about him.'  
  
The fight must have ended because the next thing Legolas knew a man came barreling out the door closely followed by Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a startled expression and opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask how much Legolas had heard but, Legolas shook his head and continued down the hall leaving Aragorn behind.  
  
Aragorn's POV--------------------------  
  
I watched Legolas go down the hall and outside. I couldn't hide my astonishment of finding him outside the very room that held an argument he heard. I wondered to myself as I walked to follow him how much he had heard. I walked swiftly and saw Arwen at the gates leading out.  
  
'What happened, Legolas seemed calm but you can tell he wasn't.'  
  
I sighed and explained to my wife that he had overheard a conversation between me and Kain, who is a top guard in Gondor, and that I don't know how much he heard.  
  
She smiled sadly and walked away in the direction that I had just come from. I sighed again and went out to find Legolas.  
  
Legolas's POV------------------  
  
I sat in the tallest tree in the fields of Gondor. I sat here thinking and because I knew Aragorn would be looking for me and I didn't really want to talk. The conversation didn't matter to me because I have faced this before.  
  
I took a deep breath as the wind came by me. In a way it was refreshing. I climbed down the tree a little and found a comfortable spot. I closed my eyes to feel the trees and everything else. Gondor may not have nice people but the atmosphere was peaceful.  
  
Lost in the thoughts of other things I almost didn't hear someone approach. I slightly smiled because I knew Aragorn had found me anyways. I looked down to see him just about at my spot. When he got there I moved over a little to give him more room. He opened his mouth again to speak but I was more quicker.  
  
'It does not bother me mellon nin as you think it does.'  
  
He looked relieved and he visibly relaxed. I could see that when he relaxed he was tired and looked stressed. I knew the feeling well enough.  
  
'Legolas I'm sorry,' he began,' I don't know what it takes for my people to trust yours.'  
  
If I had a look of peace it was gone now. 'My people Aragorn are gone now so it's just me, though I'd rather be gone to and I think your people will take care of that.'  
  
I jumped out of the tree and ran deeper into the woods. Aragorn still sat there, surprised and hurt at the harshness of my voice. I knew I should go back and apologize but a strong wave of hate came over me and I plunged deeper into the woods hoping I could come to the fate of my people. ----------------------------------------- I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer, eh? Keep those reviews coming and the suggestions they both help a lot!! 


	4. finding out the attackers

Thanks again and again for the reviews. This is my second fic and if you would like to know my first is in Harry Potter and is entitled I Miss Him. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Aragorn shook his head to clear it and scrambled down out of the tree. He started toward the castle, part of his mind saying let Legolas go and deal with his own problems. The other part was saying that his brother needed him and he should be there. Lost in his internal conflict, Aragorn went in search of his wife.  
  
He found Arwen sitting in her special place. Aragorn knew from experience that she only came here when something was bothering her or she knew he needed to talk in private. Arwen looked up at him and patted her hand on the ground next to her. Aragorn jogged the rest of the way over and sat down. Before he could give an introduction she said,' I already know, I overheard your conversation with Legolas.'  
  
Aragorn gaped at her, his mouth slightly open. Arwen chuckled and reached her hand to gently close his mouth. Aragorn kissed her hand and slowly made his way up her arm. When he reached Arwen's face they kissed. At first it was softly but it grew more passionate as minutes went by. After several long minutes Aragorn broke apart.  
  
' Thank you Arwen, I know now what I must do.'  
  
With that said he left her side and ran toward the direction Leoglas went. Arwen stared after Aragorn a small smile on her face. In her heart she knew everything would be fine, it would just take a little while.  
  
Legolas ran deeper and deeper into the woods. With every breath he had he never slowed his pace, he only got faster. After several more minutes of running at his fastest Legolas came to an edge of the woods and stumbled to a stop. His breathing came in short, heavy gasps and he fell to his knees. As Legolas tried to catch his breath he looked at his surroundings.  
  
He had never seen this part of the woods before and he found it quite pleasant. There was a small spring nearby and he saw a some deer grazing near it. Legolas inched nearer to the spring and put his hand in it. The water was cold but at the same time refreshing.  
  
A crunch came behind him and he whirled with one of his twin daggers already in his hand. Seeing the person was only Aragorn, he put the dagger away and faced the spring once again.  
  
' I'm sorry mellon nin, I know it was heartless of me to talk about your people but, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a foolish brother.'  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment and turned to face Aragorn. ' I forgive you brother,' he said turning back around. Aragorn silently relieved a sigh of relief. For a minute he thought Legolas was going to say something else. He walked over to Legolas and sat next to him. Aragorn acted like he was admiring the view but was actually trying to get a glimpse of Leoglas's face.  
  
Some odd minutes passed and Legolas stood up. Aragorn looked up and lifted an eyebrow. Legolas put out a hand to help the king up and Aragorn accepted. Legolas started walking and Aragorn fell into step beside him.  
  
'You can't fool me Legolas I know something is on your mind.'  
  
'Aye your right, but I'm not sure you'd agree. See before you came along I was thinking of Mirkwood and its attackers and what to do about the problem.'  
  
Aragorn, who hadn't thought about it before, just realized that Legolas did not tell him who the attackers were. Reading his facial expression Legolas said,' I didn't know who or what attacked Mirkwood before but thinking on it now I've known all along and you should to.'  
  
Aragorn continued to look puzzled until he thought about his argument with Kain. Then he thought about his conversation with Legolas and how he said that his people would see him dead. He turned on Legolas and shook his head.  
  
'Never, never would Gondor or its people do this,' Aragorn mumbled.  
  
Legolas smiled and a strange glint appeared in his eyes. He put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
'There's something I've not shown you. I found it in Mirkwood and picked it up to examine it.'  
  
Legolas pulled out a small dagger and held it out to Aragorn. Aragorn took it and held it up close. He gasped and looked at Legolas. Legolas asked,' Do you know who's dagger this is?'  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas and slowly nodded. Only one person in the city of Gondor had a weapon like this and a small army. This person was one of his best guards. The person was Kain.  
  
So how did you like this chapter. I hope this met all of your suggestions. Please review and if you don't me and my small army will get you. = D 


	5. romance and mystery

Wow. Thanks for the reviews!! I expect you guys want chapter 5, right? Well you've got your wish.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Arwen watched as Aragorn paced at the end of their bed. He was seething so Arwen decided to keep quiet even though she was burning with curiosity. After Aragorn and Legolas came out of the woods, Legolas retired to his room and Aragorn stormed around until Arwen pulled him into their room. At first, she tried to pry information out of him, but seeing it hopeless she gave up and just sat there watching him.  
  
' He wants revenge.'  
  
Aragorn's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She noticed that he was staring at her and she felt mildly ashamed that she wasn't paying attention. Aragorn came and sat by her with a sigh. Arwen put an arm around him and they laid down on the bed.  
  
' What do you revenge, revenge on who?' Aragorn sighed again and looked into her eyes.  
  
' Mirkwood was attacked by Kain. Legolas found one of Kain's blades in Mirkwood and now he wants revenge and I can't get him to see that if he kills Kain, I will have to give him the same punishment I would anyone else. The punishments for killing are brutal and I could never live with myself thinking that Legolas would have to go through any of them.'  
  
Arwen stayed quiet and motionless through Aragorn's speech. She was silently thinking of some way to help their elven brother.  
  
' Let me talk to him. Maybe he needs something other than a friend right now.'  
  
Aragorn looked at her questionably and she gave a small, mysterious smile. As she got up to go, she felt Aragorn pull her back down. ' Let's give Legolas some time to cool down first and us sometime to ourselves.' Arwen agreed and Aragorn pulled her into a tight embrace. They lay back down and kissed. Arwen broke apart and Aragorn put her on his chest. She smiled and kissed with more love. Arwen had a feeling she knew what would happen tonight.  
  
-In Legolas' room-  
  
Legolas stared at the moon and stars from his window. The night air had a gentle, cool breeze and Legolas couldn't resist the urge to sit at his window. He looked over Gondor and in the distance he saw the sea. He knew one day the sea would call to him, ready for him to leave Middle Earth behind and travel to see his family at Valinor. Legolas sighed and pushed these thoughts out of his head.  
  
He heard footsteps passing his room and anger flared up inside him. Legolas didn't care what Aragorn said, Kain would die for the things he had done. Legolas turned away from his window and sat on the bed restraining himself from doing anything he would later regret. He lay down and tried to fall asleep but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
Legolas got back up and put on his cloak. He put on his knives and left the room. He went the direction that led toward the garden. Ignoring stares from the people he made his way out and climbed up one of his favorite trees. As soon as he was comfortable he relaxed and the trees lulled him into a deep sleep.  
  
A knock on the door woke Aragorn up. He put on a robe and opened the door. One of the servants was there along with Amon, Kain's right hand man.  
  
' I'm sorry to bother you my lord,' Amon began,' but I bring urgent news. Last night, as you know Kain and a few other guards patrolled the grounds. There was no trouble until Kain was shot with an arrow. We were passing the gardens then and it took everyone by surprise. I saved the arrow for you to see if you recognize it.'  
  
Amon held it out and Aragorn took it. With a gasp he recognized the making. This arrow was made in Mirkwood.  
  
Amon smiled slightly and said,' This servant said he saw Lord Legolas walking toward the gardens last night. I think maybe Kain was right, he is not to be trusted.'  
  
Amon turned and went down the hall, no doubt going to tell Kain. Aragorn shook himself and went back in the room. Arwen was up and by her expression Aragorn knew that she heard the whole conversation.  
  
' You know it wasn't Legolas, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn sat down and replied,' I don't know anymore Arwen.' -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter 5!!! I hope you liked it and stay tuned for chapter 6. 


	6. going by the rules

A/N: sorry I haven't posted for a while. I was kinda busy and had a mild case of writer's block. Oh well though 'cause here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Legolas awoke to someone yelling,' Get down here elf.' Surprised, Legolas jumped down from the tree and stood up. As he stood two men came from behind him and roughly pulled each of his arms back. He silently gasped and fell forward as another man kicked his stomach. Another kick came and another until Legolas felt something pouring down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow the nasty substance. Then two voices started talking, both yelling and Legolas could barely tell what they were saying.  
  
' I.you do not..Kain told me.' ' Leave him alone..no he didn't'  
  
Black spots danced in Legolas' vision. He slumped over and before going unconscious he heard one of the voices say,' Hold on mellon nin.' Legolas tried to respond but the liquid the man gave him took effect and he saw only darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------****---------------------------- ---  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas moan and turned from the window to look at his best friend. The bed sheets were all scattered and it looked like Legolas had been tossing and turning. Aragron winced, he was supposed to be watching Legolas and to an outsider it would look as if Aragorn was doing a poor job. He walked over there and gently shook Legolas' shoulder. Legolas continued to moan and didn't wake up. Aragorn shook his shoulder a bit more forcefully and Legolas jerked awake. ' Its okay mellon nin, it's safe, it was a dream.'  
  
Legolas sat up, panting, and confused. Aragorn noticed this and sat beside him. ' Arwen helped you. See Amon said that I wanted you drugged and put in a cell and of course it is not true.'  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. He then asked,' What was the substance he gave me.' Aragorn sighed. ' From your actions I say it was a sleeping root, but until then I check you over it's safe to say that.' Legolas nodded again and moved to get off the bed.  
  
As he stood up, a wave of dizziness struck him hard and he bent over resting his hands on his knees. Aragorn grabbed an arm and Legolas grabbed back. When it passed Legolas stood back up straight. ' Thank you mellon nin.' ' Anytime.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They headed toward the library to talk. As they made their way Aragorn couldn't resist giving Legolas a concerned glance. Looking through the eyes of a healer, Aragorn could see paleness, exhaustion, and worry in Legolas. Please, Valar help me,he thought. Legolas turned to him and smiled reassuringly. Legolas opened the library door and entered. Aragorn followed him and they sat in chairs across from each other.  
  
' I didn't do it Aragorn. The reason I was outside in the garden was because I couldn't find sleep and I needed to breathe fresh air. I don't know how Kain was hurt but I..'  
  
Aragorn cut him off. ' A Mirkwood arrow was found imbedded in Kain's shoulder. Since Mirkwood and its people was destroyed by Kain, then you wanting revenge and being the only Mirkwood elf alive then of course your innocent.'  
  
Legolas stared at the king, too stunned to move or talk. Aragorn sat there surprised, too. Finally Legolas cleared his throat and said, 'Well you are the king and if you believe it was me then punish me as you see fit.'  
  
Aragorn groaned and said, 'Legolas, I do not believe it was you. I'm just so frustrated and this mystery we're involved in doesn't make any sense. All clues point to you and that argument we had yesterday about revenge doesn't help things either. I don't know what to do anymore.'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and said, 'Until this is solved you will have to do like you would in any other case. Put me in prison until it is solved and I can go free.'  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and gave Aragorn a you-don't-have-a-choice look. Aragorn sighed and stood up. Legolas copied his movements and gave the king a swift hug in which Aragorn returned more forcefully.  
  
They broke apart and Aragorn could see unshed tears in Legolas' eyes for about a second until they disappeared. Aragorn sighed and yelled for the guards. Before the guards came in here Aragorn said,' I'm sorry, I have to do it this way mellon nin, I'm so sorry.' Legolas nodded and the library doors slammed open.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas one last sad look before commanding, ' Guards take him down to the prison. Do not hurt him or you will die by my hands.'  
  
The guards nodded and both of them took one of Legolas' arms in their hands. Legolas gave Aragorn a small smile, which broke Aragorns' heart. He turned away from his friend in tears. Legolas understood and he could feel his own tears coming.  
  
The guards led him down to the prison and put him in a cell near the back. The cell had a bed and it was filthy. Their was dirt and grime everywhere and cobwebs hung in the corners. Legolas lay on the bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
There is chapter 6. Hope you liked it!!! ; D 


	7. found

********A/N: I need to know whether you guys want a surprising end or a sad one? Please put your answer in your review. Thank you and here's chapter 7.*********  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
'How dare you say that I ordered Amon to capture Legolas.'  
  
Aragorn was fuming. It had been two days since they had put Legolas in a cell. Aragorn just got the chance to see Kain. He expected Kain was leaving and took this moment to go visit him. By the look on Kain's face he did not expect this visit.  
  
'Well I don't know about you, my lord, but I certainly don't want an elf running around attempting murder and..'  
  
'NO!, Aragorn yelled,' don't even finish that sentence. You have no proof what so ever that the shooter was Legolas.'  
  
Kain looked at Aragorn with fake surprise. 'My lord did you not see that the arrow was one from Mirkwood and that there's no one else from Mirkwood but that elf?'  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly. He had a couple guards outside Kain's door without Kains' knowing.  
  
'How would you know about Mirkwood when no one but me and my wife know?'  
  
Kain paled. He knew he was caught and with a sudden move he had a small dagger in his hand. He threw it at Aragorn where it hit him in the shoulder. The king doubled over and yelled 'NOW!'  
  
Kain looked toward the door and turned toward the window. As he got ready to jump he tripped and fell to the floor. Seconds later he was caught by three guards and he couldn't move. Struggling he heard the king's voice call, 'Put him in a cell. Keep an eye on him at all times.'  
  
They pulled Kain up and he fought with everything he had. A sword hilt came down upon his head and he fell into dark.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Arwen inspected the wound. 'It is nothing serious but I should put something on it.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. As Arwen rummaged through the cabinets for the right things Aragorn sat back in the chair. Just when he got comfortable Arwen appeared with wrapping and some Athelas leaf. He let her work and when she was done he stood up.  
  
'Where are you going Aragorn, sit down you need rest.'  
  
'No I just figured out something and I need to go right now.' With that said Aragorn walked out the room and toward the healer that took care of Kain's shoulder. With the evidence he finds in this room he may just be find the one responsible for this.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Legolas groaned softly. He had been in this cell for two days now and he wanted out. He wanted to see the stars again and feel the trees. The cell the guards put him in had no window and left Legolas feeling slightly claustrophobic. Legolas tensed when he heard the prison door creak open and close. He heard a muffled conversation and watched as a guard threw a man in the cell next to his. The guard gave Legolas a death stare and walked away. Legolas shivered and sat up. The man, he recognized as Kain, was unconscious. Legolas sighed and lay back down.  
  
While being in the cell Legolas had a lot of time to think about things. He thought about his friends and their adventures. He thought about the trials they went through with the ring of power. Legolas also thought about his family. His mother and brother were in Valinor waiting for him. Thankfully his father had gone a couple weeks before this murder started.  
  
The more he thought about his family, the more Legolas wanted to join them. Sometimes the feeling got so strong Legolas wanted to die. Twice now he had gotten into a mad frenzy where he yelled at the guards to end his life now. The guards, of course didn't hear him because they never stayed in the prison. They always stayed outside.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily. I hope Aragorn will hurry, he thought, I don't know how long I can take this. He concentrated on sleeping and when he couldn't he just lay there pushing the thoughts of his family away. He didn't want to risk going mad again.  
  
^0^ ^0^ ^0^(who can guess what these are?)  
  
Aragorn ran out of the healers' room and headed toward the tower. The news he just got gave him the answer he wanted. He hoped he remembered the entire conversation and that it wasn't too late.  
  
==FLASHBACK=  
  
'Healer Warden might I have a word with you for a minute.'  
  
Warden looked up from his work and bowed his head. ' Of course my lord, please sit.'  
  
Aragorn sat down on a chair and the healer took a stool next to him. ' What may I do for you my lord,' he asked.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat and asked, 'I want to know what happened when Kain came to you for his shoulder wound.'  
  
The healer looked mildly surprised and the started his speech. 'Well as you know Captain Kain came in with an arrow in his shoulder. It wasn't very serious but I treated it and as soon as I was finished he left. Although I am curious on why he wanted to keep it.'  
  
Aragorn frowned in thought. 'Do you know how deep the arrow was and from what angle it could have been shot at?'  
  
Healer Warden thought for a minute. 'Well,' he said, 'I know that the wound was not deep at all. The angle I couldn't say, but I do know something, as I said the arrow was not deep and could have been pulled out with no pain at all. I'm guessing, with the extent of the many arrow wounds I have seen, that he shot himself.'  
  
Aragorn gasped in surprise and said without knowing it, 'If that's possible and he could get Amon to do whatever he wanted. Yes that's it.'  
  
Warden looked at him. 'My lord, are you alright?'  
  
Aragorn waved an impatient hand and bolted out the door. ==END OF FLASHBACK==  
  
As Aragorn reached the tower he saw Amon come out.  
  
' Greetings my lord. Did you need something,' he called.  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Yes actually I was wondering if I might have a word with you down in the prison about security.'  
  
Amon blinked and said, 'Sure Lord Aragorn, I'll meet you there.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and turned toward the prison. I'll get you out of there Legolas just wait a few more minutes.  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUUUUHHH! There's chapter 7 and in case you missed the authors' note at the beginning I insist that you read it. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You are a huge help. 


	8. free

Hi I'm back! Well here is the chapter where the mystery is solved!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and to those who have read this but didn't review. In the last chapter they are not birds they are the golden snitch. =D  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Amon's POV----  
  
I walked down toward the prison and I saw Aragorn waiting there. I sighed and outside I appeared to be calm, but inside I was full of fear. I couldn't shake the feeling that Aragorn knew what Kain and I had done.  
  
'Lord Aragorn,' I called, ' You wished to see me.'  
  
The king nodded his head and motioned inside. I stopped in front of him and bowed. I stood straight up and walked inside. Aragorn followed me in and closed the door behind him.  
  
'Go all the way to the back Amon.'  
  
I nodded and with each step my fear increased. As soon as I got to the back I looked around. The first thing I saw was the elf. Legolas was looking at me and I shivered a little under the cold stare. My eyes then came across another figure. I gasped as I realized that it was Kain. Aragorn came down to Legolas' cell and said,  
  
' Why don't you tell me the truth about Kain. Don't try to lie because I already have enough evidence to put both of you to death. Now why don't we start at the beginning.'  
  
I looked at Kain and he stared back. The fear was starting to lessen a bit and anger was taking over.  
  
'Fine. You want the truth I'll give it to you hard. We attacked Mirkwood because we hate the elves. We hate all of them especially this one,' Amon said pointing to Legolas, 'We were tired of him getting everything so we decided to give him pain. Then when he came back here I realized that he wanted to get revenge so I decided to make it look like he tried to kill Kain. Unfortunately, I was called away and Kain did it himself.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and I felt resentment towards him. I looked at the elf. He was sitting down; pale but I could see hatred in his face. Aragorn raised his hand and a guard came. I didn't fight the guard because I knew I couldn't win. The guard first let the elf out and then threw me in his cell. I watched the king and the elf exit out of the prison before I was knocked out.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Legolas breathed in deeply. Aragorn smiled as he watched him friend. They were sitting in the gardens and Legolas was clearly enjoying it. Aragorn had checked him over and was satisfied when he found no injuries.  
  
'Hannon le mellon nin.' (thank you my friend)  
  
Legolas' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Aragorn registered what Legolas said and replied, 'You are welcome my friend.'  
  
Legolas nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned against a tree. Aragorn relized that tree Legolas was leaning on was Arwen's favorite. As he thought about her, Arwen came out and sat on his lap. Aragorn acted like Arwen broke his legs. He moaned and Legolas woke out of his thoughts. He took in the scene and then laughed. Arwen, not amused, gave both of them killer looks. That only increased the laughter and Arwen said, 'I will have you know I do not weigh as much as you are thinking thank you very much.' She got off Aragorn's lap and smacked him in the head.  
  
Aragorn rubbed where she hit him and jumped up. He tackled her and they played for a few minutes until it turned into passionate love. While this was going on, Legolas looked on happily but no one who looked at him close could miss the slight shadow on his eyes and heart.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 8. There's still one more chapter to go and it's called the epilogue!! 


	9. Epilogue

Hey everyone I'm back. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but a lot of stuff has been going on here. You know with school and extra- curriculum activities..oh well though because here is the epilogue. This might be short and if it is sorry. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are the best.  
  
***EPILOGUE***  
  
Legolas looked over his packing to make sure everything was there. Once he decided that looking in the drawers seven times was enough, Legolas went in search of Aragorn. Legolas found him near the gates. He hoisted his things across his horse and got on. Aragorn was already on his and they set out toward the sea.  
  
Not wanting to ruin anything, Aragorn kept quiet. He was sure that if he talked he would do something that would break Legolas in half. He didn't want his best friend to leave, but he-  
  
'I know what you're thinking mellon nin and it is quite all right to share your thoughts.'  
  
Legolas' voice broke into his thoughts. A hint of a smile appeared on Aragorn's face and then faded away just as quick. He realized that they were about to reach their destination.  
  
'It's nothing really, I was just thinking about our times together.'  
  
Aragorn was crying by the time he had said the word thinking. Legolas was in tears also but answered him anyway.  
  
'I know this hurts you mellon nin, because it hurts me, too. I don't want to leave either. I'd like to see Gimli and the hobbits again. I'd like to travel old paths and continue to fight for the good that's left but I can't. if I stay.if I didn't..I.'  
  
Legolas broke off but Aragorn knew the end of the sentence. Legolas would go mad and sink into grief. Aragorn didn't want Legolas to feel obligated to stay so he hadn't said anything until now. They continued on in silence. Each thinking of what to say to comfort the other and themselves.  
  
********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********  
  
The sight of the ship and sea came into view and Legolas quietly gasped in awe. The sea was beautiful as was the ship, Eleanor. Legolas pulled his horse closer and got off. He unpacked his things and an elf came and put them on the ship. He exchanged a few words with them and went to where Aragorn was standing.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and the latter looked at him. Over the years they had so many adventure, close deaths and of course lots of fun. Aragorn didn't know how to say goodbye to all that so he just stood there.  
  
'Aragorn, King of Gondor and my brother forever,' Legolas began, 'I will always think of you and your wife. I won't forget you Aragorn and I'm sorry for in the future when you need me and I am not there. I'm sorry for leaving you and I hope you can forgive me someday and see in your heart that this is the right thing to do.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak with this great lump in his throat. Legolas seemed to understand and tears came to his eyes and fell. Aragorn released his as well and the two embraced. When they broke apart, Legolas got on the Eleanor and chose a spot where he could see Aragorn.  
  
The ship was moving fast and Legolas looked back. He could still see Aragorn clearly and the latter could also see Legolas. Legolas smiled the first true smile in weeks and Aragorn returned it with a wave.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help thinking, while he was waving and smiling back with tears rolling down his face, that this was the last adventure and the last time that he would ever see his brother and his friend's face again. The Eleanor drifted over the horizon and Aragorn turned back to the direction of Gondor, alone for the first time.  
  
That's it! The whole entire story is through. So please review cause you know what to do.(wow it rhymes) So was that sad to you guys. I was thinking of the country song that goes like this:  
  
One more day, one more time. One more sunset baby I'd be satisfied. But then again I know if it could be, I'd be wishing still one more day with you.  
  
Don't get me wrong I really don't like country at all except for a couple songs and singers. But oh well and just wait for my next story. 


End file.
